The Great Irony
by Dark King Serpentaginus
Summary: Just read


This is a song fic to Korns "Did my time'"

I own nothing and will make no profit on this story or its lyrics whitch belong to Korn and Harry Potter whitch belongs to Warn. Bros. and J.K. Rawlings

Did My Time By Korn 

Realized I can never win  
Sometimes I feel like I have failed  
Inside where do I begin  
My mind is laughing at me  
Tell me why am I to blame  
Aren't we suppose to be the same  
That's why I will never tame  
This thing that's burning in me

Harry was sitting next to the fire in an abandend castle, well it wasn't abandend there just wasn't anyonje left but him to be there in the old run down castle. You see Lord Voldemort had created a magical virus that only he and the "boy who lived" was able to live threw, everyone else died from it Ron, Mione, the Weasley's the staff at Hogwarts and every other witch and wizard in existance, not to mention every muggle out there. Know one was spared not even Ginny. "oh how I miss my sweet Ginny" thought Harry with a sigh as he sipped his rum and wondered if what he was about to do was right.

I am the one who chose my path  
I am the one who couldn't last  
I feel the life pulled from me  
I feel the anger changing me 

Harry has checked every mention of time travel, and alternate realities and there were several spells and rituals that could send him far enough back in time to stop Voldemort befor he was even the smallest of a threat. There was only one problem, they all needed about 2 too 10 times more power then Harry had. Sure he may be more powerful then 2 Merlins but the easiest ritual to send him back in time was only for going back at the most of five years and that one would need the magical power of atleast 30 Voldemorts at his best befor his first fall, or in laymans terms about 100 average powered wizards, and there wasn't even one left.

Sometimes I can never tell  
If I've got something after me  
That's why I just beg and plead  
For this curse to leave me  
Tell me why am I to blame  
Aren't we suppose to be the same  
That's why I will never tame  
This thing that's burning in me 

Harry wasn't always as powerful as he is now. That happened after Voldemort died. It seemed he made a pact with the Devil, if he could have the knowledge to make a virus strong enough to kill every one but him and Potter and to have the power to kill Potter he would offer up the souls of a few wizards and witches that he would save from the virus to use as a sacrifice to bring the Devil to earth, but if he failed to kill potter he would offer up his soul. The Devil being the demon he was and having the sence of humor he did, not only agreed but made it so that the winner of the battle would not only have the power of every one they have killed them selfs, but also partial immortality, they would not age past the point of the final battle and the could not be killed by anyone but them selves.

Voldemort would have become a god, as he killed somewhere between 300 and 500 wizards and witchs, not even Voldemort knows how many magical humans he killed.

Harry killed about 25 Death Eaters including the LeStrange's and all three Malfoys as well as the Notts, Grabes, Goyals and other major Death Eaters. All being anywhere from and 8th to a 4th as strong as the Dark Lord.

I am the one who chose my path  
I am the one who couldn't last  
I feel the life pulled from me  
I feel the anger changing me 

And now we have Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived about to commit suicide and kill himself to end the misery. It was irony that to be with those he loved he had to end his own pathetic life. Voldemort really must be having the last laugh in hell after all, "and he always said win or loose he would have the last laugh" thought Harry as he pulled a beautiful dagger out of his torn and ragged robes. The dagger was a work of art and you knew just by looking at it, that it was made to kill. It was about 9"inches handle length with the handle being two cobras coiled around each other up the handle, with there hoods flaired and fangs bared poised to strike, for the hand gaurd. And the blade being 20" inches in length with the blade being in a flame pattern and double edged perfect for close courter combat.

Betrayed  
I feel so enslaved  
I really Tried  
I did my time  
I did my time  
I did my time  
I did my time  
I did my time 

As Harry was about to pull the blade over his wrist his last thought was to a song he had heard at the Dursleys when Dudley was having a party, all he could remember of the song was "I Did My Time". And with the thought of finaly being free from this life that was so much like a prison he pulled the blade in one swift motion over his right wrist and cut all the vains clean threw, and with a little diffaculty he did the same with his left wrist as well.

I am the one who chose my path  
I am the one who couldn't last  
I feel the life pulled from me  
I feel the anger changing me 

Oh God, the anger's changing me

Oh God, the anger's changing me

Harry's last thought befor he past into the next life was "I've finally did my time and now I can rest in peace with those who I love"

On the 31st of July 2009 Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived past away with the first true smile on his face in the 13 years since the death of his one true love Ginny Weasley.

!#$ & ()!#$ & ()!#$ & ()!#$ & ()!#$ & ()!#$ & ()+

Like it, Love it, Hate it? please review I need ideas for my other story and I would like to hear imput from all you other more knowledgeble authers out there


End file.
